Ninjas at Hogwarts
by ReincarnatedHige
Summary: When Tsunade sent Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sakura to Hogwarts, she didnt think it would get out of hand.  SEX


"_This is so troublesome."_ Said Shikamaru staring at the window, Naruto was sitting next to him, followed by Kiba, Ino and Sakura. They had been sitting on the train waiting for all the wizards to come on; they were going to some place called Hogwarts. Shikamaru sighed and looked away from the window. The compartment door opened and a boy with black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar, behind him was a girl with curly brown hair and a red-headed boy with tons of freckles. "Um...May we sit here?" asked the black haired boy, "Sure, just don't wake up the man." Said Shikamaru pointing to the sleeping man, "Thanks," muttered the boy. Shikamaru sighed and recalled why they all were here.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You all have been called here to be sent on an A-ranked mission. You are going to a school called Hogwarts to protect the school, and to protect a boy called Harry Potter." Said Tsunade, handing Shikamaru a folder, he opened it up showing a boy with black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar, there were two other pictures, a girl with brown curly hair and a red-headed boy with freckles. "Who are the other two granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto, "The girl is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are Harry Potter's closet friends and the only ones he will be with." Tsunade said. "Lady Tsunade, I noticed this mission takes place in England, how exactly are we supposed to get there?" asked Shikamaru. "You will be using a port key, and before you ask, a port key is sort of like a teleportation jutsu, but it is magic instead." Said Tsunade, resting her head on her hands. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" shouted Tsunade, the door opened showing an old man with white haired man with a long beard, "Mr. Dumbledore, we were just discussing the mission." Tsunade said. "Guys, this is Dumbledore Albus, he is the one who hired you, I don't know much about his school so I will let him explain." The shinobi nodded and turned towards Dumbledore, "You must be the four young shinobi I asked for," he said examining them over, then continued "Our school and one of our students, Harry Potter, are in endanger to a dangerous man named Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was just a baby, but didn't succeed; we believe his made an alliance with Sound Ninjas. I hired you to protect Harry Potter and our school from any dangers." When he was done, he explained that they use magic instead of jutsus, and telling them about Sirius Black, then Shikamaru spoke "So, what you're saying is that we are going to some school in England to protect a boy from this Black man?" "Correct young man." Dumbledore said with a smile. 'How Troublesome' thought Shikamaru, "How long is this mission Dumbledore-san?" asked Kiba, "A year, now that you all have the mission, go home, pack , say your goodbyes and come back here in an hour. Dumbledore then will take you to England. Now go!" Tsunade said._

**END FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru came out of his thoughts when someone smacked him on his head, "Ow, what was that for?" he said in a lazy tone, "They asked you your name Shikamaru." Naruto said. "Oh, I am Shikamaru Nara, nice you meet you." He said shaking their hands, they then introduced themselves, when they were done; Shikamaru looked out the window again, Naruto then told the three students that they were their body guards and that no harm will come to Harry. Kiba looked down at Akamaru who was sleeping in his lap. "What's your dog's name?" asked Hermione who was staring at Akamaru, Kiba looked up "Akamaru, he never leaves my side, if you ever need to find me, just look for him." He said with his eyes closed.

Shikamaru noticed that it had started raining, just then the train stopped. "We can't be there yet." Said Harry, opening the compartment door, he then closed it because it now was getting really cold. Akamaru started whining and growling, _"Shikamaru, there's something coming, Akamaru can sense it, but he doesn't know what it is. He says there's no scent."_ Kiba told Shikamaru how just sighed "Everybody, stay away from the windows and just sit down." Just then the compartment door opened and a cloaked creature came in. The ninjas went into a fighting stance, with Shikamaru facing the creature. The room got really cold and before anyone knew it, Shikamaru and Harry collapsed. "SHIKAMARU!" yelled Naruto who caught him in his arms, Naruto then noticed that Harry was out to. The teacher who was sleeping jumped forward and a bright light came out of his wand, the creature backed off and left. Naruto lied Shikamaru down and was trying to wake him, while Ron and Hermione were trying to wake Harry. "Here, when they wake up, give them these." Said the man, "Thanks…What's your name?" asked Hermione, "Professor Lupin, I am the new DADA teacher." He said with a smile and walked out.

They all watched him leave, then they heard a groaning sound coming from Harry, "Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione, "Yea mate, you just collapsed." Said Ron, Harry sat up and went back on his seat "Who screamed?" asked Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other then Hermione spoke "Harry, no one screamed…" she said with a concerned tone in her voice. Harry looked away then saw Shikamaru still unconscious "What happened to him?" asked Harry, "Same thing as you mate, but he's still out." Said Ron, "Oh Harry! Professor Lupin wanted me to give this to you, he said it will help." Hermione gave him the piece of chocolate and he ate it. "Who is professor Lupin?" asked Harry now feeling much better because of the chocolate, "He's the new DADA teacher?" Hermione said sitting down next to Harry. A groan sound came from across the room and all three students looked towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, are you ok?" asked Sakura, Shikamaru sat up rubbing the back of his head "Yea, that was troublesome." Shikamaru said leaning back on the seat, "Here, professor Lupin said you should eat it." Sakura said handing him a chocolate frog.

Shikamaru took the chocolate frog from Sakura, and muttered thanks. "Are you alright Shikamaru?" asked Sakura looking at him worryingly. "I am fine. Woman are so troublesome." He said, but muttering the last part, Sakura got up, "Yep, he's fine."

UPDATING SOON!


End file.
